


Interlude in Hellfire

by errihu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bondage, Burning Crusade, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errihu/pseuds/errihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured and nearly tortured to death, the last thing the Draenei shaman expected was to be rescued by a Tauren. But her rescuer demanded a price - was it one Ilyanaya could pay? Original characters, lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude in Hellfire

Ilyanaya was really in trouble now.

She'd given up hope of survival a few days ago. The Eredar who had her had made sure of that. Eredar were never kind to Draenei prisoners, and Ilyanaya's treatment had been no different. To tell the truth, giving up to the torture was a kind of release. Once she accepted that she was going to die, the idea of escaping the pain was somewhat appealing. She'd return to the elements from which all life was formed and be among her ancestors once more. Death wasn't such a bad idea.

When the succubus who had been charged with her "care" figured out why her captive could still smile, though, she'd discovered that there were worse things than death. Losing her soul, for instance, becoming a pawn, aware but without will, of the Eredar…

Which was what she was doing right now. Or rather, what was being done to her. Naked, blindfolded, bound and hanging by her arms (but not gagged, oh no, the screams should flow unhindered), she'd discovered there was still something left to fear after all.

She'd caught a peek of the device before she'd been blindfolded. A whip of fel-green energy – she could feel it pulling at her, and it hadn't even touched her yet. And when it did, she had indeed screamed. Even the worst of the Eredars' tortures had not invoked the sheer agony she felt. Every lash of the whip sapped a little of her soul in a tiny, ragged draw, and it felt like every nerve of her body had been set alight. Oh, she screamed alright. And it seemed like the process was going to be … lengthy.

By the fifth lash, Ilyanaya was nearly mindless with the agony. So it took her a few moments to clue in to the fact that a sixth lash hadn't landed, and that there were sounds of some kind of battle going on outside of the torture chamber.

"Oh, someone's going to bleed for _this_ interruption!" the succubus snapped. Through her ragged breaths, Ilya heard the click of the succubus's hooves as the Eredar walked towards the door. Before she had a chance to reach it, though, there was a thunderous sound – the door shattering. Ilya could hear the succubus's enraged snarl, and a man's voice shouting out a deafening battle-roar. She heard the familiar crackling sound of a shock, and felt the temperature in the room drop by a few degrees. The succubus gasped, and then screamed, a scream which was cut off short by another sound. This one combined the meaty crunch of flesh and bone with the crash of thunder and the smell of burned meat and ozone. Another shaman, then. It seemed she was not going to lose her soul today after all.

She heard hooves getting closer, heavier than her own, or the succubus's. The hooves stopped before they got to her, as though the other shaman had paused to think.

"Free me, I beg of you! Or kill me, I don't care – do something, if I stay here I lose my soul!" she shouted the Draenic words desperately to her unknown saviour.

The other shaman stayed still for a moment, then she heard the hoof-steps resume towards her. She heard the unsheathing of a knife or dagger, and she willed herself not to flinch at the end. She'd be with the spirits now…

But there was no burning line of fire across her throat. Instead, a rough arm hoisted her up, and she heard the shearing of the rope holding her up. She was slung, still bound and blindfolded, over a rough-spauldered shoulder. Then her world spun, and she lost consciousness before she could ask the name of the Draenei shaman who saved her.

The first thing Ilya became aware of when she became conscious was the complete and utter lack of pain. It had been at least a month since she had last been completely pain-free, and it felt novel, and wonderful. The second thing she became aware of was the fact that she was warm, and that she was lying on her side on something soft. She smelled the smoke of a fire, and felt the waves of heat on her skin. That was when she realized she was still naked, still bound, and still blindfolded.

"What – huh?" she gasped, and started to struggle, still weak from the fel-whip's draining effects. She heard movement from nearby, and then a hand gripped her shoulder. She flinched, and froze, the memories of her month of torture overcoming her for a moment. But no blows followed, no pain blossomed anew.

"Whoever you are, I really appreciate your rescuing me, you have no idea how bad things were in there, but please, would you untie me?" she asked.

"I don't understand that. Do you speak Orcish?" a deep voice asked her. Or at least she thought that's what he said, she knew a little Orcish, but she was by no means fluent. A dread realization started to overcome her – what if her "rescuer" was from the Horde? But no… she'd heard hooves…

"Please, take rope off?" she asked in halting Orcish. She could hear the other moving, the sound of the knife leaving the sheath again, and then he grabbed her head. She froze, but all that was cut was the knot of the blindfold. As it fell away, she blinked, and then gasped as the reality of her "rescuer" hit home.

He had hooves, yes, and horns, and a tail just like she… but the brown eyes that looked back at her were set within a cow-like face. He had a gold ring in his nose, and his horns were capped in iron. He was spotted, just like the cows she'd once seen on a trip to Elwyn. _Oh shit, a Tauren_. How could she forget they also had hooves and shamans? How could she be so stupid to assume that her rescuer was Draenei like herself?

He said something to her, of which she only understood "leave rope for now", and "what should I do with you", and sat back down, crossing his arms as he looked at her. Ilya eyed him uncertainly. Like most males of his species, he was big. He was also well armored in fine quality mail, and armed with a massive, two handed hammer. He had to be skilled to have made into, and out of, the Eredars' cave alive.

She felt a bit of fear then, and realized that she didn't want to die after all. "Please no kill?" she whispered, "Take to Telhamat?" Hope had returned it seemed…

The Tauren looked thoughtful for a moment, then responded in pidgin Orcish. Ilya realized he was trying to make himself easier to understand. "Not heal and then kill. Not…" he spoke a term in another language, but the way he said it indicated distaste. "Telhamat give gold for Draenei woman? How much? Draenei woman-" another unknown word, this time Orcish. She thought he was asking about her value.

At that point she broke down crying. "I worth no gold," she said in a tiny voice. She had no family, and Telhamat had no resources to spare, especially not for a wayward young shaman who bit off more than she could chew and gotten herself captured, first by the Eredar, and then by the Horde. They'd be grateful to have her back alive, but there was no way they would give any gold for her return, not to someone from the Horde. She was unskilled enough that her loss would hurt less than the financial blow. Once again she regretted coming through the portal so soon.

He grabbed her horns and gently turned her head so that her eyes met his, and gave her a long, thoughtful look. Then he said something that made her tremble.

"Then I have a new toy."

She whimpered.

"No worry, little Draenei. I will be gentle first time." The Tauren's bestial mouth curved in a wide grin. He stood up then, and scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. She struggled, but the succubus's bonds held, and she was still weak. She tried to kick, but between the well-made mail and the fact that her legs were still tied together, she found no purchase. She tried to reach for her shamanic powers to call the elements to rescue her, and gasped as she realized her magical energy was nearly gone. All she could manage was a faint spark from her fingertips. What had that fel-whip done to her?

The Tauren carried her for a short distance, then put her down gently beside a boulder, which he proceeded to drape a thick bedroll over. Before she could figure out what the heck he was doing, he lifted her up again and pushed her over the boulder, with her ass in the air and her hands and head sprawled over the downhill side. _Oh. Padding. Small comforts_ , she thought, and tried not to tense up. She knew from her experiences with the Eredar that it was much worse the more tense she was. But the Tauren was also bigger than the Eredar troops who had raped her. Safe to assume his cock was too. She steeled herself for what was to come.

And jumped in surprise at the feel of a firm slap across her ass.

"Pretty blue butt," said the Tauren.

 _What the fuck?_ She thought. _Is he going to get this over with, or what?_ The thought distracted her for a moment, enough to make her jump again when she felt something brush between her legs and against her cleft. She tried to freeze again, tried to force herself to relax for the inevitable penetration. She realized suddenly that it was a finger, and it probed her shallowly and gently for a moment before withdrawing.

"Not wet yet," said the Tauren. Again, she was gripped with a sense of confusion. What kind of rapist gave a rat's ass about whether his victim was ready for it? Was he expecting her to eagerly await this?

She felt him cut the ropes binding her knees together, but he left the ones binding her hooves. He pushed her knees apart, using the boulder as leverage, and she struggled for a moment. She felt him keep one hand on her ankles, holding her legs apart, while another lifted her tail. She felt his warm breath on her bare ass, and then was shocked to feel his tongue snaking its way between her legs. She gasped, and squirmed.

His tongue was warm and moist, and a little rough. The gasp turned into an involuntary moan as he licked her clit. As promised, he was gentle. Gentle enough that despite herself, she felt a shiver of pleasure.

"Mmm, good" said the Tauren, between licks. Ilya stopped trying to kick, but couldn't help squirming and gasping. Obviously this guy had practice, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He let her tail rest between his horns, and pushed her legs farther apart, allowing greater access to her pussy. As his tongue made circles around her clit, he slid a thick finger into her. She couldn't help herself. Moaning, she leveraged herself against the boulder as much as she could and pushed back against him. Obligingly, he moved his finger in and out slowly, never stopping his licking.

The pressure was building inside her, the first true pleasure she'd felt at all in well over a month. Perhaps it was the Tauren's skill, perhaps it was the simple urge of life after being so close to death, but she was raging with desire. Just before she was about to come, however, the Tauren withdrew his tongue and hands, and stepped back from her.

"Nooo don't stop…" she panted, forgetting to speak Orcish. It didn't seem to matter, the Tauren caught the meaning anyway. She heard him laugh, and then heard the clanking sound of mail being removed.

"Now you're ready, and so am I." he said. She felt his hands on her ass, positioning her for better access. Then she felt the hot, hard press of his cock against her mound. How big was he? She couldn't see. Draenei were bigger than the other races in the Alliance, but the Tauren were bigger still.

It seemed she wasn't going to find out right away, for the Tauren was not done playing with his new toy. He lifted her hindquarters up slightly, rubbing himself against her. She felt him rub his veined shaft up between the lips of her pussy, the ridge where the head began tormenting her clit. She moaned, trying to match his movements. The rope tying her ankles made it difficult for her to do much. She was truly at his mercy.

The Tauren, noticing her efforts, chuckled, "good Draenei." He varied his teasing, sometimes pulling away until she couldn't feel him, making her wonder where he was going to show up next, sometimes rubbing the tip at the entrance. Her own juices were making him slicker and slicker, and she felt like she was on fire. She was panting, her breaths coming in high pitched gasps.

"Do you want it?" the Tauren asked, pressing the head of his cock between her lips.

"Yes, by the Naaru, yes!" she shouted, forgetting to speak Orcish.

She felt him pull back a little, and a forlorn whimper escaped her lips.

" _Do you want it_?" he asked again, a little more insistently.

"Yes, yes, do it!" she shouted again, this time in Orcish. With a grunt, he plunged his burning cock deep inside her. A wordless cry of pleasure escaped her. He was indeed larger than Draenei men, large enough for her to feel the difference, but he'd prepared her well enough that there was no pain. "Oh gods," she moaned.

He lifted her rear again, his hands around her hips, and started to thrust. Each push brought a gasp from her. The force of his thrusts pushed her forward on the bedroll; her breasts were pressed roughly against the fabric. The sensation only added to the pleasure. Her moans were becoming louder, matched by his grunts.

She was close, very close, to coming. She arched her back and brought her knees closer together, squeezing him, and was rewarded with his gasp and momentary pause. Then he renewed his grip on her hips and pulled back onto himself, harder and deeper than she thought possible. Screaming, she came. He shoved into her hard twice, and she felt the pulse of his own orgasm, his hot come gushing inside her. She gasped for breath, hearing his own harsh breathing echoing hers.

"Not bad for a Draenei," he said, and pulled out. She felt his come trickle down her legs.

"Not bad for a Tauren," she replied, satisfied. _No, not bad at all, and definitely better than losing my soul to the Eredar. All in all, there are worse fates than being a Tauren's pet, especially this Tauren._


End file.
